Chapter 1
by OliviaHawkins223
Summary: Mizuki Aya and Azushi must help AAng as his protectors to lead him down the right path but can their past be forgotte to save themselves and Aang.


p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: 133%;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="background: #ffffff;""span style="font-size: 13pt;"Are we there yet?" Azushi asks almost falling to her knees tired from exhaustion./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: 133%;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="background: #ffffff;""span style="font-size: 13pt;"Im not sure ask Mizuki." Aya points to me and I nod./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: 133%;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="background: #ffffff;""span style="font-size: 13pt;"Just about there look." I point to an iceberg across a few ice plates with a boy who has arrow tattoos and a Bison with an Arrow down his back./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: 133%;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Azushi looks up at the boy and smiles at the sight of his face./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: 133%;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="background: #ffffff;""span style="font-size: 13pt;"Ang its been forever, girls help me out please." Me and Aya nod and walk over turning the ice to water./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: 133%;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"We have a bit of a struggle trying to get the boy out of the Tsunami we have created but we manage./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: 133%;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"As I look over to Azushi she ahs him on her lap trying to get him to wake up. Eventually he coughs up water and looks at us./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: 133%;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""Hello Avatar Im Mizuki, This is Aya, and that girl holding you is Azushi we are your guardians to assure yor safety and help you learn all four elements." I smile and he smiles back./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: 133%;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""Hi Im Ang but of course you guys should know that your my guardians after all. How long have I been in that Iceberg?" He rubs his head trying to remember whe he was trapped in the iceberg./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: 133%;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""Well everyone in the Air temples are dead so-!" He interupts me./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: 133%;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""Wait- What! Thery'e dead everyone?!" I nod with a frown./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: 133%;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""Afraid So... I am so sorry Ang." I reach out a hand./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: 133%;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""No no its ok continue what your were saying." He smiles holding my hand squeezing it a bit reassuring he will be ok./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: 133%;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""Well it has been 10,000 years amd your 13 I assume?"/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: 133%;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""12 actually but that would mean im like 12,000 years old right?"/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: 133%;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""Basically." I smile and Aya along with Azushi giggle at the thought of Ang being 12,000 years old./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: 133%;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""Well how old are you three?" We all stand up and look to one another./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: 133%;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""Im 14." Azushi speaks up./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: 133%;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""15." Aya smiles./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: 133%;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""Im 16 years old." I feel a bit of guilt since I'm the oldest I have to take lots of responsibility and not screw up on things./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: 133%;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""We will be taking you to the Northen Water Tribe to meet your water trainer Katara and her brother Saka." He nods understanding that we must leave and we all get on his Bison's back./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: 133%;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""Appa, yipp, yipp." His Bison takes off and out of nowhere a winged Lemur lands on my head./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: 133%;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""Ahhh!" I freak out thinking I might die./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: 133%;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""Sorry about this Mizuki-Chan, Momo come here." Ang apologizes and takes his Lemur off of me./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: 133%;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""Thank you." I smile making sure everyone is safe./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: 133%;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"3 hours later we come in view of the water tribe and I see people fighting and arguing Katara and Saka in the middle of it. I jump down and see a fire nation boy laying on the floor knocked out and Katara and Saka keeping people away./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: 133%;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""Mizuki finally come help us get these people away!" Katara moves a bit out of the way holding someone back and tahts when I see his face./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: 133%;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"No it cant be him.../span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: 133%;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""ZUKO!" I run to him and lay his head on my lap./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: 133%;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""SHit, No NO NOOOO!." tears rush down my face and everyone goes away after seeing me with him. They know to stay away when I get mad or sad./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: 133%;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"He coughs showing sign he Is alive and opens his eyes looking at me./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: 133%;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""Hey Delinquent." He coughs again and I laugh hugging him./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: 133%;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""Im so glad your ok." I smile wiping away my tears amd he sits up brushing his fingers through his hair./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: 133%;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""You do know Im gonna have to kill him right?" He nods his head at Ang saying his words low so only I hear him./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: 133%;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""Yes of course I know this but why cant you help us and teach him fire bending?" He looks me in the eyes and I know he is serious about this./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: 133%;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""Because thats not how it works I will be back again Mizuki and it wont be to meet up with you guys it'll be to kill the kid." He stands up disapearing in a sworl of fire and I sigh knowing this will be a war worth fighting./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: 133%;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"I look to see Ang, Azushi, Aya, Saka, and Katara sitting down talking and laughing./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: 133%;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"I stand up and earth bend my own little hut and as i walk inside the interior I hear Azushi scream./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: 133%;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""MIZU-CHAN WAIT!" she runs towards me getting closer in sight./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: 133%;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"I stare back at her no expression on my face my eyes full of hate and anger and i realize I can see since my eye color has changed to red and I earth bend my door up before she can reach me./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: 133%;" /p 


End file.
